littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
This page hopes to list the various glitches and errors that can occur while playing LittleBigPlanet. Removed glitches will become seperated when such a thing occurs and be placed in the Removed Glitches section. Non-Removed Glitches "Bomb Hop Glitch" Get an emitter and set it to emit an impact bomb at a force 50 and every 0.1 second. Unpause it, and drop any material on it, but instead of blowing up, the object will be propelled away. This sometimes can happen to sackboy, but it must be timed properly. 50 later/3d layer glitch (PS3) Go to backscratch's tutorial level and save his prize. Then watch the tutorial. soon there will be a tutorial here. Non-killing spike (PS3) 1. Take a spike and increase its size. 2. Get a block of metal and increase its size also. 3. Push the block of metal on the big spike. 4. Then delete the metal block and make the spike smaller again. 5. Jump on it you and will not die if you did this glitch right. Music Stickers (PS3) First take any music, then go to the sticker tool and take off the music symbol. Secret Materials (Both) Lava/glow material (PS3) First take a Hanging claw and dissolve all but the fire in the Hanging claw's mouth. Then, go to the fire tool and click on the fire. It will look like lava and glow. Secret Flower material (PS3) Go to the islands template on My Moon and fly to the ground and go right until you see little flowers on green material. The flowers are not stickers, you can never get this material in a prize bubble. Cardboard wood material (PS3) First take Freida the Bride and dissolve all but her lower jaw. Take the sticker of the wood, then increase its size and drop a bomb on the wood and now you see it is cardboard, but by now you should know that the wood look is not a sticker. Grabbable cardboard (PS3) Get the big-belly meerkat and take the sticker off his head and you will see that it is grabbable cardboard. Spinning Sackboy (PS3) First, take a block of dark matter and put it in front of your sackboy's chest. Then, put a motor bolt on the dark matter and move your sackboy into the air and watch him spin. Moving gas material (PSP) Make a block and then gas it. Put it in the air then go to the Popit Menu and pick a material in the material changer. Turn the gas into that material and it will still be gas, but it will look like the material that you made it look like but going down. Costumes Glitch Glitched "Zombie Boy" (PS3) A well known glitch involves the "Zombie Boy" costume. It makes the costume "glow-in-the-dark" like other illuminous costumes. To perform the glitch, the game has to be repeatedly paused while Sackboy is being electrocuted. If the game is paused while Sackboy is illuminating, the player can disconnect their controller making the "Press PS to Play" notice to appear. Upon restarting the game from the checkpoint, Sackboy will now be wearing an illuminous Zombie Boy costume. Another way to do this glitch is to electrocute your sackboy then press left then right very fast and if you did it right you should have the Zombie Boy. To keep the costume, it must be saved in "My Costumes". The glitch most likely occurs because, when being electrocuted, Sackboy "auto-equips" the Zombie Boy costume because it looks like a skeleton. This glitch may not work sometimes with the latest firmware updates. Note this glitch has been fixed in an update. Invisible Dark Matter (PS3) This glitch is used a lot to make sure people don't go out of the boundaries of their level. The invisible anti-matter glitch is probably one of the most frequently used and popular glitch. The glitch is very simple to do. If you make Dark Matter the smallest possible, it will turn invisible. This glitch can't be done with grid. Fire "Object" Glitch (PS3) Spawn a candle light from the light section, place it, now select the fire bit of the candle, then press L3. This copies the "Flame" part, and you can place it on other object. This glitch is very easy, and is quite popular within online levels. It has very strange properties, in fact, it is the most unique item in LittleBigPlanet. It acts like a decoration, and yet it can only be moved by a popit cursor in create mode. If it is attached to dissolve, it dissolves with it; however, if it is attached to a bomb then the object itself is destroyed but the light is still there. Doing this to many flames makes a sun effect. This can be seen without the sun effect through black glass. Secret Message Glitch (PS3) This glitch makes it possible to make a image seeable and not seeable. First you take a block and put a sticker on it then you use the fire tool to burn it. The sticker will go away but if you put glass over it it well be seeable and if you can move the glass away then you can't see it any more. 'Stuck in The Darkness (PS3)' Go to the level, 'The Darkness'.''' '''Once you reach the part when Don Lu's dog gets trapped in the pitfall, quickly grab on to him when the dog almost gets trapped in. You will see the collector grabbing onto the dog, without saying anything. Next get on the skull elevator's (Quickly) and, if doing this correctly,you will see the dog floating next to the skull. Get on the dog and get down by jumping off. The collector appears again but this time, he says his line. He, and yourself, will be trapped in the level, as the Skull elevators aren't moving. The only way to get out is to restart the level or get back into the pod. You can also get stuck in the darkness by taking off all of the fur from Don Lu's dog by using the sticker and decorations edit tool. Once you reach the second highest platform. try Pulling the lever, but the platform will not move See-through Scoreboard (PS3) Put a Scoreboard in your level (create mode) choose the glass material and put it in front of the scoreboard.You can then see through it to the background of the level Weird Death In create mode, put a material on the floor and electrify it. Then go higher, come off hover and hold down try again until you hit the electricity. Sackboy will then die very weirdly. Bolt on Sackboy (PS3) Put an object any size or shape in front of Sackboy if you did it right it well stick to your sackboy and stay. Invisible Sackboy In the Pod, grab the host, then, get the host to go on the computer. The other Sackperson will be grabbing the air. This also happens if you grab someone in create mode and they go into Hover mode. Removed Glitches The Wheel of Death (PS3) the glitch was removed only happens when you make something in max speed then grab something max speed might causes you to die and SackBoy cannont spawn anywhere cant use popit Player 2 seems unaffected. Grabbable Glass (PS3) This glitch was removed with the patch. The player would have to make something out of Sponge, turn it into Horrible Gas, and save it with Capture Object. Then, they would have to paste it in again from the "My Objects" page and unlethalize it. The result would be an otherwise inaccessible material that looked like glass but could be grabbed. Plasma Material (PS3) Have a material that will have the properties of plasma. Category:Gameplay